


Hearts Taking Flight Among Other Things

by floralNINJAchan



Category: Thrilling Intent (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Past break-up, Shitty Romance Novels, rekindling old feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 02:40:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7827175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floralNINJAchan/pseuds/floralNINJAchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes things don't work out... Past memories surface and you torment yourself by fueling the burnt out flame... And sometimes you're stupid enough to find out what happened after the fact.</p><p>Tumblr Prompt- "we broke up after i left and moved away and months later i find out you rushed to the airport to stop me but you were too late" with Ashe/Markus</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hearts Taking Flight Among Other Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tumblr anon-chan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Tumblr+anon-chan).



> Hope y'all enjoy!

Ashe got to that dark little place in her head and got that horrid curiosity of those from her past. After taking out her laptop and pulling up her FaceSpace account, she couldn’t help but have some old memories resurface. A ‘recommended’ link to a review of a film based on a book her ex had written popped up on her feed. It had been a best seller, although she had never read it. Ashe never wanted to read it. Especially since he had supposedly based it on ‘his more recent past relationship’; ergo, her. 

The great ‘smut’ author, Markus T. Velafi (or Mark if you wanted to truly offend him) was no stranger to over exaggerating reality and inserting it into his stories. He also had a way of truly connecting with the sexually repressed house-wives that paid the dollar store price for his novels. In his own words, he was an “artist (are-tee-st-ah)”. And maybe that’s why Ashe knew that they couldn’t stay together when she had to move away a little over a year ago… Markus never though realistically where it counted. He over romanticized what he could in his life, and what he couldn’t, he would write a novel and sell hundreds of thousands of copies. Long distance would have never worked out between the two of them. It would have just ended up in disappointment; he would create a version of Ashe that was an over exaggeration of herself and then have reality crush his built up feelings and his make-believe. 

Despite her better judgement, Ashe clicked on the link and read on as the reviewer gave a ‘no spoilers’ take on the film. They went over how surprisingly accurate it was to the novel and even overly praised the ending scene. 

“The airport scene, which I won’t spoil, was spot on! That scene was worth the price of admission alone!” the writer raved.

Ashe’s curiosity was now highly peeked. Putting down her laptop, she walked over to her closet and too down a box filled with her past memories with Markus. Underneath a framed photo of the two on their first date and a stuffed ‘thing’ he had ‘won’ for her at the fair, Ashe fished out an untouched copy of ‘Hearts Taking Flight Among Other Things’. It had been mailed to her the day before the official release. She immediately threw it in the box and never even thought about it until now. 

Opening up the cover there was Markus’s signature and a little message:

“Sorry it didn’t work out… but you will always have a place in my heart. XOXO, Markus Velafi”

Starting to feel a little bad about it, Ashe decided to start the book. She kind of wished she hadn’t because upon reading she realized just how embarrassing it was to relive her past relationship. It was even worse at how over blown he had made it sound. 

Her character, Kelly (seriously, how uncreative) was basically Ashe on steroids; cynical but a wise-cracker, androgynous yet you could tell she was an ‘elf like goddess’ by the way ‘her eyelashes fluttered in the sunlight’. Markus, of course, took on the persona of his ‘self-insert’/go-to nom de plume, Horacio Protagonist. Basically it was the most ‘cool’ person a nerd like him could think of. Almost like the venom influenced Peter Parker from Spiderman 3… But apparently it was attractive to Kelly because, like a fucking idiot, she ended up falling for him.

Ashe skimmed through most of it. She didn’t want to relive too many happy memories. It was more enjoyably to recall all the fuck ups. For example, Kelly was going to a big job interview and Horacio (Jesus fucking Christ) was at the same time on his way to an autograph signing on the exact same day. And they shared a car. It was written more like hijinks in the novel but in reality Ashe had barely made it to her interview, having to spend almost $50 in cab fare. While Markus got to spend all day with the car, in turn sleeping in it from being locked out of the apartment they were sharing at the time.

There were some fun chapters, like how they met their friends Kyr (formally Kier before he started his “it’s not a phase” phase) and Gregor. Or the time they had to deal with his editor Inien being an ass. Markus always did his best to keep his friendship with her as well as his relationship with Ashe. Inien had no chill though and kept firing shots, though she was easy to avoid/ignore as long as there wasn’t a nearing deadline. 

Finally Ashe got to the part she wasn’t happy about… the big breakup. She had been offered a really promising job overseas and knew that they wouldn’t work out. Not realizing it, Ashe was staining the pages of her book with tears as she subconsciously read aloud the word-for-word recreation of what she had last said to Markus before leaving him. Her voice cracked as she practically relived the painful memory.

She assumed it would stop there and she would be able to just lay on her bed for hours in even more misery than before. But that wasn’t the case. There was still one chapter left. She turned the page to the beginning, and as she began to read her eyes grew wide.

\---

Chapter 27: Flying for the Last Time

Horacio instructed the cabby to drive faster. He promised a little something extra in return if he went just a tad over the legal speed limit. Lucky for the hero, this cabby had a tremendous need for speed. It took them only a fraction of the normal time to get to the airport. Leaping out of the car, he paid the man and dashed to the baggage check-in. There was no sign of the fluffy ex-lover of his. He scanned the surrounding area and the line for security. Nothing. 

He looked down at his Rolex and then at the arrival/departure board. Seeing the flight number and destination to which Kelly was leaving him for, he checked the status.

“DEPARTED,” it read in menacing red letters. 

Horacio fell to his knees and belted out, “NOOOOO! KELLY!” 

Not long after he was kindly ushered out by security. It was too late. He couldn’t see his purest love ever again…

Not even just-

ONE

LAST

TIME…

So that he could return to her the complete second season of ‘Galmore Gals’.

\---

And with that, it ended.

“That motherfucker!” Ashe exclaimed. All of her feelings of sadness were replaced with anger. Grabbing her laptop, she messaged Gregor and demanded Markus’s phone number. She was going to give him an earful and he was going to take it like a man! 

Even after all of the over romantic bullshit he added to their ‘based on real life’ story, he still had to end it on a shitty joke.

**Author's Note:**

> I was slightly influenced by one of my fav crime shows, Castle, in the sense of reading the book based on you thing.
> 
> I also, although this is a sad and serious prompt, wanted to end it on a goofy note because that's what I do.
> 
> Also I'm bad at coming up with shitty romance novel titles... oops.
> 
> Oh well. Thanks for reading and I hope y'all enjoyed!
> 
> Your Floralist of Ninjas,  
> Reba The Mermaid


End file.
